


Safe & sound

by Minne_My



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Mutual Pining, School, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Hecate is tired. And there is only one bed
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Safe & sound

Hecate Hardbroom had not been accustomed to feeling safe. But at Cackle's Academy, she'd found a sense of safety. Well, once that odious Agatha Cackle had been dismissed. The bricks and mortar seemed to sigh with relief and the air felt lighter once that hell hound had departed. Hecate and the headmistress could breathe easier and a new order had been established. Hecate felt better with routine. Routine was comforting.

It had been a long evening. She had just finished her nightly patrol when that blasted Ethel Hallow had come to her with a story about that wretched Mildred Hubble having hidden a monkey on the premises.

'Monkeys are not school regulation familiars' she hissed at the hapless Hallow. Ethel insisted that she knew that Mildred knew of the existence of a monkey and it might have even got into Miss Cackle's office. Hecate glared at her, trying to keep the fatigue at bay. All she wanted to do was sleep.

'I can hardly disturb the headmistress at this late hour' she fumed.

'But Mildred has something to do with the monkey' Ethel whined, not yet experienced in reading the room. She was getting on Hecate's nerves.

'Is everything alright?'

Hecate spun round to see the friendly form of Miss Cackle a few yards away. She walked with a quiet shuffling gait, nevertheless, Hecate did not always hear her coming. She was dressed for bed in a purple dressing gown and fluffy cat slippers adorned her feet. Hecate pressed back a treacherous thought about how lovely she looked.

'Headmistress. Ethel has told me of a monkey that she believes is roaming around the school, thanks to Mildred. She says it may have ran into your office.'

Hecate had regained her impassive expression but Ada was not fooled. Hecate was not impressed with having to deal with the claim. Ada didn't mention that she had encountered the monkey stealing her plate of digestives earlier on. But if this was magic gone wrong by one of the students…

'Well there's no monkey in my office. I've just come from there.'

Hecate turned round to glare at the stuttering Ethel.

'But…Mildred…'

'Of course, if you would like to come and check, Ethel, please do' invited Ada gently. She knew what had happened to the monkey. Mildred had collected it not long ago, under the impression that Ada was asleep. Ada let her do so, intending to summon Mildred the next day and enquire about it. But Ethel didn't need to know that. They walked to her office in silence and Ada let Ethel look around the room. The disgraced child muttered an apology and upon Miss Hardbroom's word, slunk off miserably.

'Apologies for the inconvenience, Miss Cackle' said Miss Hardbroom stiffly.

'Not at all. That child has got a bee in her bonnet about Mildred Hubble' said Ada with a frown.

'She often has a point' acquiesced her deputy.

Ada sighed, hoping that it was just Mildred's familiar that had been enchanted.

Hecate felt the exhaustion wrap around her like a cloak. Battling to throw it off and keep her composure, she raised her hand to disapparate. She was ashamed to note that she'd stumbled. Ada caught her and steadied her, warmth seeping through her veins on contact. Hecate closed her eyes and nearly gave in. She wouldn't admit that she loved Ada's touch most of all but she was so close to tumbling into her arms.

'Come with me, Hecate.'

She closed her eyes and let Ada lead her, step by step, to where she didn't know. When she did open her eyes, she was in Ada's room. She felt the gentle push of her hand on her shoulder and sat on the bed. She'd barely realised she'd been carefully laid down until her head hit the pillow and then she gladly shut her eyes, not even conscious of being tucked in.

She briefly woke up a couple of hours later. The chandelier on the ceiling was unfamiliar. She turned her head cautiously. Ada's quiet breathing was pleasant and reassuring and Hecate's heart swooped with a lightness she'd not felt in a long time. She closed her eyes and dropped off to sleep again.

She woke up to stillness and sunlight, perfume on her pillow. She yawned and stretched, remembering a few seconds later that the black cat lounging on the bed was Pendell and not Morgana. He chirped at her and continued licking his hind quarters. Ada wasn't there. Her side of the bed was neatly made. Hecate rose, flicked a hand to tidy her side of the bed and hastily used the bathroom. She padded out to the office, hoping Ada was there to apologise to.

There she was, by the window, cooing over Cordelia and Petula, her wayward plant friends. Ada was not blessed with green fingers but it still didn't stop her from trying to cultivate things in pots. Hecate found it endearing although she'd never admit to it.

'Ada. Thank you for looking after me last night' she said quietly.

Ada spun round and smiled.

'Oh good morning. I hope you slept well?'

'Perfectly, thank you.'

Hecate was a little distracted by the pink linen nightgown. It was hardly a notable garment but it was unbuttoned and the sliver of skin that it revealed, threw her for a few seconds.

'You must let yourself rest a lot more. Or I will make sure that you will' Ada gently scolded her.

'Yes, headmistress.'

The headmistress raised her eyebrows.

'Ada.'

The headmistress beamed.

'That's better.'

Hecate couldn't help the ghost of a smile flicker across her face. She felt calmer when Ada was around.

It turned out that the monkey cat was Enid Nightshade's doing. Privately, Hecate couldn't say that she cared when all was said and done. The incident had made it easier to allow herself to spend more time with the woman that made her heart skip.


End file.
